Fatherhood
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Realized the Twins' fate are a lot cruel than his, Steven took the role as their...'father? OR, 'her husband' in Liza's childish case - quoted Tate. Slight MoonStoneshipping. Complete. Enjoy! Reviews are more than welcome.


Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo and yadda yadda if I have it, I would never writes a fanfic anyway.

This fic is motivated when I've battled Steven and the Twins in the BW2. It brings so much memories. Anyway, it's a bit MoonStoneshipping (StevenLiza) but without ever forgetting Tate, I'll try my best to give a familyship between the three. Enjoy people.

**Fatherhood**

"Steven, Steven! I wanta play 'family' with you!"

Steven quite literary rolling his eye when hearing the loud voice of the one of the local twin gym leader.

No, no.

He hold no grudge or anything against the little girl. It's just…his father is more than word could define egoistical. Steven has the whole world yet to be discovered—and rare stones and fossils to be excavated. And steel and rock and ground pokemon to befriended. Just finally he could done his duty as an Hoenn Champion—and have a chance to do anything as he please, Devon Stone, his father asked him to help him in any way with the company's documents.

Not counted the door-banging from the petite psychic, Steven got so much headache at the moment.

"Liza, do not barging into someone else house as you like! It's not pol-" Tate realizes the not-so-friendly eyes Steven wore at the time he following his twin sister into the house. "I-I do apologize for my sister, Steven!

Liza!"

The girl still gives Steven a happy and gleaming smile. She's in mood for playing right now. And Steven should know that there's almost nothing which could tame the bouncy pre-teen like Liza.

Steven knitted his eyebrows, and rubs the bridge of his nose. "No. No you shouldn't, Tate. It's fine." Steven put his glasses on the working desk, and facing the twins. "So how do you do today, kids?" He forces himself to smile.

His head is hurt, but the twins are not even deserves his constant scowling at all.

And he, Steven, is generous to kids. And he IS a gentleman.

"I'm fine, Steven!" Cheerfully replying him, Liza craned her neck into Steven's desk. She rests both hands and uses his thigh to help her have a better view. She could see the drawing of some rocks or mineral which been applied into a paper. "What's this, Steven? Some kind of Lunatone's and Solrock's siblings?"

"Liza, mind your manner!" Blushing at his twin sister's impolitely blatant acts, Tate should repress his intention to bind Liza with his 'psychic thread'.

"No, Tate. It's quite alright." Steven smiling, and help the girl back to her feet. "It's time for my coffee break. Anyone want a glass of lemon tea?"

"I do!" Liza raises her hand in an upbeat. "Oh, I do love your lemon tea!"

He put some ice blocks into the kids' beverage; he knew they love it more this way.

Steven is tired. Tired of this work.

Steven is boring. He envy May and Brendan who might venture as they wish wherever they like. Be free with the wind, be one with the mother earth, and melt with the ocean.

Steven loves his father. So much. He's not some kind rebellious son who only likes to do anything as he please. He loves his father, and wanted him to have a good time in his retirement later. Since his late mother, he only had his father and vice-versa. That's why, he thought, he might be can't escaped from his destiny to run the Devon Corp. in the near future.

But this thrill to go on an exploration; Steven just can't manage to subdue it at all…

And then the kids come.

It's not the first time they visited Steven's resident up in the hill of Mossdeep city. It start from once a week until almost once in two days—OR whenever the girl could visit him. Despite their duty in the gym, they seem to enjoy Steven's present at anytime.

And Steven can't lie that he also does.

The twins lost both their parents in an accident. He don't even like to start to compare his luxurious life with the twins.

Steven is a gentleman.

And he played 'family' with them…

—With Liza to be exact.

Tate is a cool boy; he prefers to watch in the sideline, while his sister crawling to the former champion's back. What did she said again? 'Papa bear?'—Tate smiled, seeing his little twin so fond to Steven's presence. Thus, Steven gave her a piggyback, acting as her good father—or husband, in Liza's case.

The twins a good kids. Seeing them has always made Steven wants to keep trying to give the best for his father. Whatever the destiny has set for him, he's destined to be a great man. Just like his father raised him became the Steven existed right now.

The twins still kids. They slept on his bed right now. It's happen often.

Steven has recap his work and then shut down his laptop. When he would like to turn off the light on his bedroom, he meets Liza rubbing her eye walking out of the room slowly. She notices him and gleaming a bright smile. "Thank you for today, Steven."

"Don't mention it." He's crouching on one knee, leveling his eyes with her.

Liza suddenly hugs him tightly, letting out a slight blush – Steven noted this – and laugh. "It's like we're having daddy again.

I do love you, Steven!"

He hugs her back. Smiling. Steven made a mental note to visit his father tomorrow to give him a good hug.

"Tate loves you too!"

I know. He keeps smiling. He pushes her petite figure slowly and pinches her nose softly. "Now go to sleep. I'll make you a breakfast tomorrow."

Steven led her back to the room, and helps her up to the bed. "Good night, Steven."

"Good night, Liza." He is sliding up the soft bedcover over the twins' bodies. Tate, despite his usual cool demeanor, is sleeping while letting out a soft breath like a girl.

And Liza kept staring Steven. He then gives her a good fatherly caress on the forehead."Have a good dream."

Liza blushes more than ever. "You too, Steven. See you tomorrow, 'kay."

Finally, Steven turns off the light and leaves the cheery girl diving into her dreamland. How glad he is having a house in Mossdeep.

He kept whining about his destiny. While here, there's kids who has a more unfortunate fate than him.

Well, Steven still doesn't know what he would do with this 'adventurous soul' of his yet. He's not the kids like the twins, but he's—well, still young. Let the time give him an answer later. Whatever it is, he'll make sure that he will give his best for it as well.

Hm, maybe he could invite the twins in his rocks excavation on northern side of Mossdeep. This city is famous for its local meteor shower anyway, and it's such a bliss for him.

Steven doubts they will take a great interest in it. He gives his dry laugh to no one in particular. Just in case, he might need to plan something more exciting than that.

Err, a picnic…?

Wallace gonna laugh on him. Oh well.

|FIN|


End file.
